PS i love you
by Simmzy-poo
Summary: *ABANDONED* You'll kinda just have to go along with me. its much like PS i love... OH and things go out of order such as the wedding, death, and births... you'll understand in the first chapter...


**Ok so this is only th begining i really hope i can do a good job with this. er... hard part about this is staying in character and not rushing. and this is the first Harry story i've written. oh BTW if any one is willing to write Harry pottter fanfics for my fansite I will be more then happy to give you full credit on them and post a link to your fanfiction site**.

* * *

(Before Bill and Fleur's wedding)

"'Mione. What is it that you won't speak to me?" Fred yelled as they walked through the kitchen. She turned around and glared at him, but said nothing. "I can wait till we get to the room I suppose." He said. She turned back around and stomped her way up the stairs. He pleads for her to look at him. She walks in his room on the top floor and nearly shuts the door on his face. "Come on, love. Tell me what I did?"

"Fred! You nearly gave my mother a heart attack. How could you be so stupid?" she said packing her school bags.

"Wha… oh. Apparating."

"Yes! Remember my mum's a muggle?! So you popping up scared the hell out of her!" she screeched.

"But they know you're a witch."

"Right. But they don't know all the cool things we can do because I can't show her. I'm not 17 yet. Plus I had a plan on when I would show them."

"But plans don't always work. Things change love."

"Never drastically and at which point you always have a plan B."

"But they change."

"Okay so what about springing upon them getting married? Huh? I'm not even out of school and you want to talk about it. Why do I always have to be the responsible one? Why can't I be the cute red head who makes people laugh all the time?" She said flipping through Hogwarts, a History.

"Because you can't pull a prank to save your life." He laughed she chucked it at his head.

"Hunny, listen. We'll get married have a kid or two and live at the shop."

"And where am I supposed to change the diapers. On the bloody register counter?!"

"Hermione, this is non-sense."

"Non-sense, am I?"

"No I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean then because I don't get it Fred. If I'm such non-sense then why don't you leave?" She said getting close to his face still yelling.

"Do you want me to leave?" he yelled.

"Do you want me to want you to leave?"

"If you me to leave then I'll leave. Is that want you want!?" He said grabbing her arms and nearly shaking her.

"I want you to do what ever it is you want to do." She said quietly and a little scared. She'd never seen him so angry in her life before. But she knew if he left life as she knew it would end.

"Is that what you want?" he said loosening his grip.

"I want you to be happy." She said staring into his eyes

Placing his hands on either side of her face he said softly, "I'm happy being with you." Then placed a gently kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as a tear fell.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I should've taken into consideration your parents. But I forget you're a muggle born."

"You know what Ron said when we first got together. We're too young we won't last."  
"Who cares what he thinks?"

"He's my best friend."

"He's my brother. Trust me love. We'll prove him wrong. I'm not going anywhere with out you." And kissed her. The two fell to the bed and kissed and talked a little bit. Hermione fell asleep, still dressed in her day clothes, in his arms.

(The night of his death)

"You actually are joking, Perce… I don't think I've heard you joke since you were -"

The air exploded. They all screamed as they flew through the air. Hermione struggled to her feet as the Weasley boys grouped on the ground where the wall blasted apart.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as they staggered and stumbled over stone and wood.

"NO!" Hermione screamed and cried. Percy was shaking his brother, Ron kneeling beside them; Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still upon his face. Hermione now put all her effort into getting rid of the horcruxes.

(His funeral) (Hermione's POV)

"Um, well I'm not exactly sure what to say." Harry said. I smiled a briefly. "Fred was a great man. He was a like a brother to me. A brother to five. A son to two wonderful parents, a fiancé to a beautiful girl who happens to be my best friend. I know he'd want us to live, love and laugh as much as we possibly can."

George went on the small stage set up for people to pay respects. "Nicely done, Harry. This is for you Fred." He kissed the small thing in his hand tossed it into the air. Fireworks had exploded with the image of his face.

"Sorry I'm late" Luna whispered to us as she passed through. She walked up to his box, gave it a pat and said, "Fred will forever live in our hearts." Then she took a shot of whiskey and came to sit back down. Others went up and said their sentiments and took their shot of whisky. I couldn't even look at George any more. I think the others felt the same. It hurt to see the same smirk on the same face yet different person. But not one could look away. Fred and George nearly identical in every way… but yet so different.

I sat there drinking butter beer until it would be appropriate to leave. Luna came to sit by me. "Hey Luna, I was thinking. Would it be okay to stay in house till I'm old and ready to move on?"

"Sure. But that wouldn't be very fun and Fred would want you to have fun as much as possible."

"Suppose"

"Hello Luna."Mrs. Weasley said with a shaky voice. "Mind giving me and Hermione a moment?"

"Not at all." She said getting up and heading off.

"How you feeling dear?" She said to me. I tried to give her a comforting smile and nearly managed. "I've been better."

"Oh Dear." She said breaking again. Then wrapping me in a hug. "Hermione, we want you to have him. And George already said you're more than welcome to stay in Fred's apartment at the shop. I'm sure Fred would want you to have it, since you spent so much time there." We were both in tears smiling.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley."

* * *

**OH and I own absolutly nothing. J.K. Rowling and whoever made PS I LOVE YOU. own it all. **

So How was it?


End file.
